1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coupling device for coupling a first data processing system to a second data processing system, having a first transmitting bus, a first address bus, a first receiving bus, and a first clock pulse line in the vicinity of the first data processing system, and a second transmitting bus, a second address bus, a second receiving bus and a second clock pulse line in the vicinity of the second data processing system. As the first or second data processing system, for example, in each case a time-division multiplex system can be provided. However, also, as a first data processing system, a time-division multiplex system can be provided, and as a second data processing system, a concentrator can be provided.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to the prior art, concentrators can be coupled, channel-specific to time-division multiplex systems, whereby for each channel, in each case one channel output circuit, a channel input circuit and a connection line are required. When, for example, a time-division multiplex system is to be connected via 96 channels to a concentrator, then, in addition to 96 connection lines, 96 channel output circuits and 96 channel input circuits must be provided.